


Their Big Secret

by Whiitewolf



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiitewolf/pseuds/Whiitewolf
Summary: JJ and Hotch keep their relationship a secret. Just a small oneshot involving some playful teasing and them getting ready for work after a night together. There is mentions of the night before, and a little teasing but nothing too dirty.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Jennifer "JJ" Jareau
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: Jotch





	Their Big Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Just a playful little one shot. Some of my work that I am moving over to Ao3.

"Hotch!" JJ squealed, in an effort to cover herself up with the towel. She averted her gaze from him, shifting her weight awkwardly. With her free hand, she turned off the old fashioned taps on the sink. She wasn't wearing anything but the towel and he knew it. And he liked it. 

Hotch chuckled to himself as he walked into his bathroom. He made a huge show of putting his hands over his eyes. "I'm not looking," he said his lips twitching into a smile. He walked over towards her, pretending to trip and stumble with his eyes mostly covered. 

JJ mock glared at him while she made sure he wasn't peaking. In an effort to get it done quickly, she nearly tumbled over when she slipped on the wet floor. "Don't look!" she said again when Hotch made a move to make sure she was okay. She wasn't quite dry yet, so she bit her lip in frustration as she tried to get her bra on. Getting dressed when you weren't completely dry was a pain and yet here he was, making her feel rushed. 

"I'm decent," JJ finally said doing up the last button on her blouse. Her bare feet stepped onto the fluffy white rug when she returned to her position at the sink. She ran a hand through her hair, turning on the blow dryer.

Removing his hands from his face, Hotch looked at JJ's outfit. "Nice, but I think I liked your outfit last night better," he said smirking. "What I really liked though, was taking you out of it. 

"Shh," muttered an embarrassed JJ. She looked away from him and continued to bring the brush through her hair. It had been a nice outfit... If you could even call it that. Red and lacy, very revealing. 

"Wear your hair down today," Aaron pleaded when JJ reached for a hair tie.

JJ looked at him, a bemused expression on her face before shrugging and tugging a few more times with her brush. The hair tie was tossed onto the black concrete counter top. She wouldn't admit it, but the command gave her goosebumps. The idea of him looking at her, knowing she'd worn her hair down because he wanted her to and liked it so was definitely exciting. 

"I don't see why you had to hide, I mean... It's not like it's nothing I haven't seen before," Hotch remarked removing his boxers to change into a work outfit.

This time it was JJ who was quick to cover her eyes. "I know, but we're about to head to work and I-"

Now she let out a small gasp as Hotch's lips connected with her neck. "You don't want to get turned on?" he mumbled softly as he nipped gently at her ear.

"Hotch!" she moaned pulling away, her face flushing red all the way to her hair line. She shifted uncomfortably. That was the major reason. She did not want to be turned out right before they went to work. It would leave her thinking about it the whole drive there, and for a good chunk of the day if nothing too serious came across her desk. 

"Sorry," he said not sounding sorry at all. He laughed again, before he finished pulling his pants up. "Do you want to leave first or shall I?"

"I'll go first," JJ muttered trying to ignore the unwanted feeling that Hotch had forced to the surface.

"And I'll follow shortly behind. It doesn't look too good if I arrive after everyone again. The team does seem to become shocked when I arrive after them," Hotch commented before turning around to give JJ a quick kiss. "Of course, if we didn't have to hide our relationship..."

"I'm not ready, Hotch," JJ said softly turning her head away. 

"I know. And I don't want to pressure you. I'll wait. I'd wait forever for you if I had too."

"You won't have to wait forever, just a bit longer," JJ reassured him before turning to face him again and wrapping her arms around him. "Also, what about Strauss? Are you sure that we can make this work with her and her 'rules'?"

"Of course," he responded before grinning evilly and giving her a quick squeeze on her bum. He let his hand linger a little. 

"Hotch!" JJ growled, swatting playfully at him.

"You know, we are up a little early," he remarked, looking at his watch. "And you don't take as long to get ready as most girls."

"I just finished getting ready," JJ objected. "Definitely not, I'm going to go to work." She shook her head stubbornly. "I would have to get ready all over again."

"Even though you're so turned on," he asked raising his eyebrows. He then leaned in and gave her another lingering kiss on her neck. "See?" he said pulling back, "you didn't try to stop me."

"I-," JJ broke off, smiling sheepishly. She tried to speak, but nothing else would come out of her mouth. 

"That's what I thought," said Hotch grinning as he picked her up. "To the bedroom?"

"To the bedroom," JJ agreed. "But then you owe me one."

"Owe you one? I believe it would be you complaining if I suddenly decided to go to work." He shook his head, slightly amused. She liked to play hard to get, but the truth was that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. 

"Would not!" JJ retorted in a huff.

"Fine," Hotch said putting her down and making a move to carry on getting ready.

"Hotch!" JJ complained, trying hard to fight back her feelings. "Excuse you!"

"Told you." He smirked as he picked her up again. "I just wanted to hear you admit it."

"Admit what?" she asked as he tossed her gently on the bed.

"That you want me as much as I want you," he explained before crawling beside her.

"You should know that by now," JJ whispered softly before crawling on top of him.


End file.
